Kitty Turned Character
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: I bought six kitties and didn't expect them to be characters from an anime I kinda despise. Hmm...I wonder if they have anything to do with the murders happening around town.


**...**

**Morgan's POV**

**...**

If anyone would have told me I was going to get a box of kittens that happened to be the characters from an anime my sister was obsessed with I would have done many things. I'd start by laughing, then ask them if the last time they got their medication, then finally gotten simple steps would have been done quickly and effectively to keep the dreaded insanity away, and perhaps repeated once I felt uncomfortable.

But alas no one told me I was getting the box so I had no clue what was going through my head when I walked past a hobo selling six cats in a stained and water logged box. It had just stopped raining a few hours after school let out, and me being me, I had kept up my bright pink umbrella.

At first I didn't even notice the hobo as I walked past a second rate new stand, it wasn't until I heard meowing that I turned on my heel and actually cared to take a look. Taking a few steps towards the box I peeked in and my dark brow eyes widened. "Kittens?"

The man next to the box nodded, casting water droplets all over the squirming felines. "Yup, found them outside a restaurant and thought to me self 'why don't I try to sell 'em for a buck or two?"

I reached a hand into the box to pick up a black one, but it hissed and moved away from me. I rolled my eyes and straightened up. "Such a mean kitty, better off drowning them in a mud puddle."

The man gave me a weird look while a chorus of meowing erupted form the box. Raising an eyebrow I looked back in the box and saw a blonde one trying to come up and paw me, giving into the cute gesture I picked it up and began petting it. "This one's cute."

"You can 'ave 'im for three bucks." Cue another chorus of angry meowing. "And if you take the rest of them it'll only be twenty."

Twenty dollars? I knew I had that thanks to my allowance, but would my Ceptca be alright with it? If I made the excuse to give them to my little sis I could probably get away with it.I set the cat in the box and took out a Kagamine Twins vocaloid wallet from my white purse and pulled out the required money.

The man tipped his worn out Yankees cap and helped load the box into my arms. Looking down at them as I made my way through my small town, I felt a warm feeling go through my body as their cutness got to me. I was actually not an animal fan, but when the animal was cute I sorta gave in...Strange considering I'm vegan.

Going into my soggy, muddy, and crowded drive way I went up the rickety steps to my trailer home. It wasn't one of those ugly ones that were in most run down trailer parks, in fact we lived on an acre of land all alone, it was actually one of those nice ones that had a concrete foundation and nice windows.

Kicking the door I waited a few minutes before the door was open by my clone...Alright it's my twin. We're fraternal and everyone knows it. I'm taller than my sister, I'm 5'7,and way more level headed as well as having a more irritated way about me. My sister is shy and sweet and almost always looks emo for some reason. At any rate her sweetness decided to have a sugar high as she saw the box of wonders in my hand.

"Kitties!"

I let her snatch it from me as she dragged it into the spacious living room, a smile gracing her face. "Yeah, they're for Joan's birthday so don't get attached, Mary."

Mary picked up a pinkish-red one. "Awe. Hey, does Mom know?"

I shook my head and scratched another blonde one's head. This one was different from the last one I played with since it seemed bigger. "I'll tell Mum as soon as I'm done."

"Done what?"

I turned back and started at my Mother for several seconds before lifting out the smallest cat in the box. It was a blackish blue and had one purple eye and the other was a lovely shade of blue. "Joan's present."

My mother came over to us and shook her head. Now my mother despised animals more than I did. I think it was partially since she was a clean-freak and thought they brought in dirt. "Morgan I understand you sister wants a pet, but couldn't you have gotten her something...Smaller?"

"But Mom they're so cute!" Mary protested. "And that one Morgan's holding is so tiny!"

I nod, agreeing with my twin. "You said I could get her whatever I wanted, Mutti."

"..." She stared at the glowering kitten for several seconds before turning on her bright red stiletto heel. "Fine, but if they make a mess then you three shall be responsible."

"Yay!"

"Yosh!"

I set my tiny kitty back in the box and pat its head. Now that I've got them...How to keep them a secret for the next six hours?

**...**

**A/N: There's not enough of these!**


End file.
